Incestuosamente perfecto
by Law Masen Cullen
Summary: Desde el primer momento en el que vi a Bella supe que ya no la veía solamente como una prima.¡Pero NO! Eso estaba mal, era incestuoso y en este momento eso lamentablemente no me importaba.Edward, oh Edward- gemía Bella. primer lemmon porfa dejen rr
1. Lo prohibido se vuelve tentador

BPOV

La gran cantidad de árboles pasaba con rapidad frente a mis ojos. Tan rápido que era incapaz de contarlos. Odiaba este lugar, Forks, un pueblucho en la península olimpic el cual siempre estaba nublado o llovía. No podía aceptar simplemente que tendría que pasar mi verano en ese lugar.

-Mamá, todavía no entiendo por qué no nos podemos quedar solos en casa.- le dije a mi madre, Renne por cuarta vez en el trayecto.

-No queremos que se queden solos en casa Cielo, todavía no sabemos cuando regresaremos.- Dijo mi padre, Charlie tratando de calmarme mientras manejaba su mercedez- Se quedaran en casa de tu tía Esme, pensé que te llevabas bien con tus primos Rose, Jasper y Edward.- Y si me llevaba bien, los extrañaba horrores, ya que nosotros vivíamos en Arizona y no los veía desde hacia tres años.- no rezongues mas Bella, Alice y Emmett no han puesto ningún inconveniente.-

Alice y Emmett eran mis hermanos. Emmett era alto, musculoso, morocho y con rizos. Era mi hermano mayor de diesiocho años, pero a veces se comportaba con un niño. Y alice era menor, tenia diesiseis, era pequeña y grasil como una bailarina, con su melena azabache con las puntas hacia cualquier parte y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

¿Y quien soy yo? Me llamo Bella, soy de estatura mediana, un cuerpo agraciado según decían los chicos, blanca, de cabello color caoba, ojos chocolate y diesisiete años de edad.

-Bien chicos, ya llegamos- dijo mi madre antes de bajar del auto.

Bajamos del auto y Rose, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle nos recibieron con un abrazo.

-¿Y Edward?. Pregunte al notar su ausencia.

-Salio con sus amigos James y Jacob- respondió Rose.

Nuestros padres se quedaron charlando un momento y luego partieron hacia el aeropuerto, donde tomarían un avion hacia las Bahamas.

Lo se, injusto. Ellos en las calidas playas y yo en el pueblo aburrido.

Rose, Alice y yo subimos al cuarto de la primera y pasamos horas hablando.

A eso de las nueve la tía Esme nos llamo a comer y al bajar nos encontramos con Edward en el comedor hablando con Jasper y Emmett.

Sin esperar a que el se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia Salí corriendo y lo abrace por la espalda.

-Bella- dije el riendo. Ya conocía de memoria mis abrazos.

Siempre tuve una conexión especial con el. Edward se giro y me abrazo haciéndonos girar mientras reíamos. Me bajo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de ese encuentro nos sentamos todos a cenar entre chistes y risas. Al terminar fuimos todos a acostarnos.

Mi cuarto quedaba en la tercera planta de la casa justo en frente del de Edward. Eran las dos únicas habitaciones además de los dos baños y el cuarto de música en la planta.

Después de haber guardado toda mi ropa y mis pertenencias en su lugar, decidí darme un baño e irme a acostar.

Luego de salir de la ducha, tome mi pijama que consistía en un diminuto short negro y una remera de tirantes pegada al cuerpo del mismo color y me metí a la cama.

Pase alrededor de una hora girando en la cama ya que no podía dormirme, cuando sentí abrirse la puerta. Allí se encontraba asomada la cabeza de Edward.

-No puedo dormir y por lo que veo tú tampoco, ¿molesto?- preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa de lado. A lo cual yo solo atiné a sonreír. Esperen, ¿pensé que su sonrisa era hermosa? Bueno, era solo la verdad, pero no podía permitirme pensar en eso, el era mi primo, no un chico cualquiera.

-Pasa, estoy aburrida.-le dije.

Estuvimos un par de hora hablando y mientras mas tiempo pasaba con el, mas atraída me sentía. Estos tres años que no lo había visto había cambiado bastante. No era el mismo quinceañero tímido y flacucho con el cual yo me pasaba todo el verano. Sus dieciocho años le habían sentado de maravilla, era todo un dios griego. El mismísimo adonis debía de sentir envidia de el.

Su cabello alborotado color cobrizo, su voz, su sonrisa, su cuerpo. Debía parar de pensar en eso ya que estaba absolutamente mal.

Tenía que frenar mis pensamientos de alguna manera, ya que nos encontrábamos acostados en mi cama a solo unos centímetros de distancia e iba a cometer una imprudencia si no me controlaba.

EPOV

Desde el primer momento en el que vi a Bella supe que ya no la veía solamente como una prima.

Ella era realmente hermosa y no podía controlarme. La deseaba, la quería sentir mía. Quería probar esos carnosos labios y tocar su suave piel.

¡Pero NO! Eso estaba mal, era incestuoso y en este momento eso lamentablemente no me importaba.

Ya no había vuelta atrás con mis sentimientos. Lo que estaba bien o mal había dejado de importarme en el momento que entre a su cuarto sabiendo que no debía y la vi sentada en su cama con sus diminutos shorts y remera.

Estábamos a unos centímetros de distancia y mis pensamientos ya no eran nada coherentes. Me di cuenta de eso cuando sin pensarlo y al segundo de haberlo dicho me había arrepentido, le dije:

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de besarte.- maldita sea yo y mi bocota.

-Yo me siento igual Edward- me susurro tan jodídamente sensual. Eso fue lo único que necesité para cerrar el espacio que había entre nosotros y besarla.

Era algo extraño y placentero a la vez. Ella era mi prima, pero era como si ninguna parte de mi registrara ese importante detalle. Ella era lo que deseaba y en este jodido instante lo tenía, ya nada importaba.

El beso era apasionado y me hacía desear cada vez más y más.

Deslicé mis manos por sus caderas, dejando suaves caricias mientras metía mi mano bajo su remera y sentí a Bella temblar bajo mío.

-Esto esta mal, somos primos hermanos- susurró en mi oído

-Lo se. Lo siento- le susurré en respuesta mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-No lo sientas, yo también lo deseo, aunque no sea correcto.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, lo prohibido se vuelve tentador.- le dije

-lo se- y nos echamos a reír.

Nos miramos un tiempo y no pudimos aguantarlo más. Volvimos a besarnos de manera desenfrenada. Casi salvajemente. Ahora Bella se hallaba a horcadas de mi mientras yo estaba sentado, tocándola y respondiendo a su beso.

-Edward- suspiró Bella- te quiero.

Me congelé por un momento mientras asimilaba sus palabras y comprendí que me sentía igual.

-Yo también te quiero Bella.

-Te deseo Edward, te necesito ahora.- decía mientras quitaba ágilmente mi remera. Yo quité la suya mientras tocaba su espalda. Dejé besos en todo su cuello y me dí cuenta que eso le dejaría marcas. Sonreí contra su cuello al pensamiento de que la dejaría marcada como mía.

Seguimos besándonos hasta quitarnos cada estorbosa prenda. Ahora solo éramos piel contra piel.

-Va a ser mi primera vez- me dijo Bella mientras se sonrojaba notablemente, mas de lo que antes lo estaba.

-¿Quieres que paremos?- le pregunte mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Quería que estuviera completamente segura y luego no se arrepintiera.

-No, te deseo Edward. Quiero que seas el primero.- y me beso fervientemente.

Me ubique en su entrada y la miré a los ojos. Le sonreí y me fui adentrando lentamente en ella hasta que tope con su barrera y la rompí lo mas delicadamente posible.

Ella soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor y yo aguarde hasta que ella se acostumbrara a tenerme dentro mientras la besaba y le decía que la quería al oído.

Después de unos minutos, la sentí removerse bajo mío que me dio a entender que siga.

Me moví lentamente dentro y fuera de ella. Sus gemidos y jadeos no se hicieron esperar, al igual que los míos.

-Edward, oh Edward- gemía Bella, lo que hacía excitarme mas de lo que ya estaba- mas rápido Ed, dame mas-

Aumenté mis embestidas y bella gemía cada vez mas alto.

-Shh, no escucharan- le dije riendo

-Lo siento- me respondió jadeando- diablo, esto-ahh- se siente taaaan ha

-¿Cómo se siente Bella? Dime como- le dije casi gruñendo del placer que sentía.

-Tan bieen, dios Edward-

La bese con pasión y aumente mis embestidas, besé sus duros pezones y ella cerró sus piernas a mi alrededor.

La sentía tan cerca, estaba a punto de venirse, lo sabía.

-Vamos, córrete para mi bebe- le dije mientras seguía embistiéndola casi con salvajismo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó como si de una orden se tratase. Sentí sus paredes cerrarse alrededor mío y a los dos segundos me vine con ella gimiendo su nombre al igual que ella el mío.

Ese había sido el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida.

-eso ha sido…- le dije.

-perfecto.-terminó ella mi frase.

-perfecto es poco- le dije mientras salía de ella y la besaba.

Bella se acurrucó al lado mío y apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Nos tapé con la sabana y la abracé.

Luego recordé que la puerta estaba sin seguro, por lo que me levante y la cerré. Volví a la cama junto a ella, besé su frente, luego sus mejillas y luego sus labios.

Al separarme, ella me sonrió cansada y se abrazó nuevamente a mi. A los pocos segundos Bella ya se encontraba en la inconciencia por lo que yo sonreí.

-Edward, te quiero. No te vayas.- murmuró en sueños.

-nunca.- le respondí y ella suspiró satisfecha.

No sabía como reaccionarían los demás pero de algo si estaba muy seguro. Jamás podría separarme de ella. La amaba y la quería por siempre a mi lada. Dijera lo que dijera cualquier persona.


	2. NOTA

Nota de autora

Se que odian estas notas pero esta es para decir que decidí hacerle caso a las peticiones y hacer de esto un mini fic. Van a ser solo cinco o seis capítulos y va a ser de las tres parejitas. Gracias por los comentarios! De verdad que las adoro. Espero que lean el resto, ya voy por la mitad del segundo capi así que en unos días lo subo. Espero que me sigan leyendo.

Con amor

Lau ;)


	3. Al diablo que sea mi primo

**Perdón, perdón y más perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Tuve demasiados líos en mi mente y no podía subir nada. Se me fue completamente la inspiración. Pero por suerte volvió! Jaja no me maten! **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la historia es de mi rara cabecita. **

**Cuando coloque las lineas : - significa que cambia el que relata ;) **

**Disfruten la historia mis amadas lectoras.**

Al diablo que sea mi primo.

Había pasado menos de un día aquí y ya estaba completamente aburrida. Sinceramente, ¿Cómo rayos nuestros padres pudieron dejarnos aquí mientras ellos se iban de vacaciones a las Bahamas? ¿Cómo podían recluirme así a mí? ¡A Alice Swan! Yo era una de las chicas más populares del instituto.

Bueno, era popular gracias a Emmett que era el capitán del equipo de futbol y a Bella, que aunque ella no era porrista, estaba siempre con Emmett y su mejor amiga era, nada más y nada menos que, Tanya Denali, la chica más popular de todo el instituto.

Pero volviendo al tema, era completa y absolutamente injusto dejarme alejada de mi vida social, mis amigas, mi cuarto, ¡MI COCHE! Y lo que mas temía y sabia muy bien, en Forks no había centros comerciales. Ese era el motivo por el cual estaba absolutamente molesta. O una de las razones.

Todavía no lograba entender el sueño que tuve esta noche. ¡Tampoco el por que había reaccionado así cuando el me había besado en la mejilla!

Sus labios tan suaves en mi piel y la descarga que sentí por cada rincón de mi maldito cuerpo. ¡Detente Mary Alice Swan! Ya es suficiente. Sería mejor que me diese un baño.

Agarré mis cosas y salí al cuarto de baño en mi camisón de seda rosa y encaje negro. **(Imagen en mi perfil) **Abrí la puerta y me congelé en el marco al instante, mientras mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

Mis manos se deslizaban rozando su piel desnuda. Mis labios sobre los suyos. Estaba apunto de hacerla mía.

This is why im hot, this is why im hot. This is why, this is why, this is why im hot

Maldito celular y maldita la persona que llamó.

-Hola- murmuré entre dientes, irritado con quien sea que haya interrumpido mi sueño.

-Jassy, mi vida ¿estas bien?- dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien. una voz que hasta hace solo un mes, me emocionaba tanto al escucharla y ahora solo quería apagar el teléfono.

-Maria, si, todo esta bien. Solo me despertaste.- le respondí cortante.

- ¿Nos podemos ver hoy? Somos novios y hace una semana que no nos vemos- me dijo débilmente. Eso me hizo sentir como una tremenda mierda. Ella no tenia la culpa de que yo haya estado soñando con otra cuando era ella mi novia.

- Si, lo siento. Sabes que me levanto de mal humor en las mañanas. Te paso a buscar a las cinco y vamos a cenar a Port Ángeles ¿te parece? - le dije apenado.

-Nos vemos a las cinco Jass. Te amo, adiós.

-Si, emm, hasta luego.- y corté. Lo sé. Era un maldito bastardo por como la había tratado. Pero todavía no lograba quitarme el sueño que tuve de la cabeza. No, simplemente no podía soñar con ella.

Me levante frustrado mental y sexualmente y fui a darme una ducha. Tardé menos de cinco minutos en ducharme y enredé la toalla a mi cintura **( oh por dios! Lo que daría por ver a jasper mojado en toalla, o sin ella. jaja. Como lo prefieran!)**

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para irme a mi cuarto, se abrió revelándome a mi peor pesadilla, la más hermosa de las torturas, la dueña de mi húmedo sueño, en un diminuto camisón que solo tapaba lo justo. Mi adorada prima, Alice Swan.

Jasper Cullen. Demonios. De toda la gente en esta casa, tenía que encontrármelo a él, después de mi húmedo sueño.

Vamos Alice, tu no eres tímida y mucho menos virgen. Tíratelo. Gritó mi sucia mente en mi cabeza que curiosamente tenía la voz de mi hermano Emmett. Y como siempre, decidí hacerle caso. Al diablo que fuera mi primo. Eso no significaba nada para mi.

Entré al baño moviéndome sensualmente, me ubiqué a su lado junto al espejo y le sonreí.

-Si no terminaste, cierra la puerta que quiero bañarme Jass.- le dije lo mas sensual que pude y el cerró lentamente la puerta mientras tragaba saliva notablemente.

Me dí vuelta y lentamente comencé a deslizar el camisón. Cuando ya casi dejaba a la vista mis bragas, Jasper se pegó a mi espalda y detuvo mis manos con las suyas. Pude notar lo duro que estaba y eso me hizo mojarme a mí.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo con vos ronca, en mi oído.

-Me desvisto para bañarme o ¿acaso quieres hacerlo tú?- me pegué mas a el, mientras le decía eso.

Sentí su respiración aumentar notablemente y luego se alejó.

Me sentí decepcionada y rechazada. Nadie me había rechazado antes, nunca habían fallado mis seducciones.

Pero todo esos sentimientos desaparecieron cuando sentí el ruido del pestillo de la puerta cerrarse.

-Así nadie nos interrumpe "primita"- me dijo irónicamente mientras me miraba lujuriosamente. Yo solo le dí mi mejor sonrisa.

- Mmm, eso suena bien.- me apoyé contra el lavado.

En un movimiento rápido y brusco hizo desaparecer la distancia entre nosotros y me beso ferozmente.

Pasé mis manos por sus marcados abdominales, su espalda y sus cabellos. Ágilmente sacó mi camisón y yo no pude evitar un sonoro gemido.

Sus labios recorrían mi cuerpo con gran maestría al igual que sus hábiles manos. Puso sus manos en mi trasero y me levantó con facilidad. Nos adentró a la ducha y prendió el agua. Estábamos completamente mojados los dos.

Deslicé mis manos por su pecho hacía abajo hasta llegar a su toalla y se la quité de un tirón. Era enorme y eso solo conseguía excitarme más y más.

Me lo debo haber quedado mirando bastante tiempo por que Jasper soltó una risita y dijo:

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, cariño?- mientras me mordía el lóbulo.

-Demasiado- respondí honestamente.

Sin previo aviso, sacó mis bragas y el sujetador mientras me comía con los ojos.

Su mano llegó hasta mi intimidad y comenzó a frotar mi clítoris con su dedo mientras que su boca jugaba con uno de mis pezones mientras masajeaba el otro con su otra mano.

-Diablos Alice, eres tan jodidamente sensual- dijo mientras metía dos dedos dentro de mi y yo solo podía gemir.

Me besó salvajemente y yo aproveché para enredar mis piernas a su alrededor buscando fricción. Soltó un gruñido endemoniadamente sexy que hizo que mis jugos resbalaran de mí. Sin poder aguantar más, entró en mí de una sola estocada.

-Siiiiiii- grité sin poder controlarme.

-Ahhhhh Alice eres jodidamente estrecha-

Jasper me penetraba con fuerza, haciendo que lo sintiera todo, volviéndome completamente loca.

Mientras me embestía succionaba casi con fiereza mis pezones, haciéndome sentir una mezcla entre placer y dolor. No podía entender como podía haber sobrevivido sin esto. Era un completo dios del sexo.

-Joder Jasper, más duro… ahhh si dame más- gemía incontrolablemente.

-ahh, demonios Alice, si así bebe. Córrete para mí. Ahh-

Como si de una orden se tratara, mi cuerpo obedeció instantáneamente liberándome así de mi más increíble orgasmo que tuve en toda mi puta vida.

Jasper devoró mi boca y en cuestión de dos o tres estocadas más me llenó completamente.

Nos quedamos un momento tratando de regularizar nuestras respiraciones y luego de unos segundos el salió de mi.

Nos besamos nuevamente y comenzamos a bañarnos el uno al otro soltando risitas y acariciándonos mutuamente. Pero el ruido de un celular nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

Jasper salió de la ducha, se enredó la toalla a la cintura y se secó las manos para contestar. Pero en cambio se quedó mirando fijamente el celular con una expresión de espanto en el rostro.

Cerré la canilla y me envolví en un toallón que había ahí.

Jasper dejó el celular donde estaba y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos en claro signo de nerviosismo. Apoyó sus manos contra la pared y empezó a darse leves golpes en la cabeza con esta.

Confundida y un poco asustada de que se hiciera daño lo separé de la pared.

-¿Qué sucede Jasper?- le pregunte preocupada.

El se dejó caer al suelo deslizándose por la pared y se quedó mirando al suelo.

-Soy una horrible persona Alice.- respondió simplemente.

-¿De que hablas?- le dije mientras me sentaba frente a el.

-Tengo novia- chan. Eso era lo único que se me vino a la cabeza.- y acabo de engañarla. Y lo que me hace sentir peor es que no estoy ni un poco arrepentido de lo que paso.

Inmediatamente sonreí.

-No soy celosa.- bromeé- mira, puedes estarte lamentando o puedes disfrutar de esto el verano y después hacer como que no ocurrió nada. Tú decides. Me da igual si cortas o no con tu novia, solo se que quiero que esto se repita.

Lo se, soy una cualquiera. Pero realmente no me importa. Había tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida con Jasper y obviamente no iba a permitir que no se repita nuevamente.

-Hoy tengo que encontrarme con ella. No podré seguir con la mentira de que le soy fiel si lo seguimos haciendo. Hace ya un mes que no siento nada por Maria y realmente quiero que esto se repita. Terminaré con ella hoy. – dijo mientras se levantaba y me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Me pegué a su cuerpo y lo besé salvajemente.

-Genial. Este será un gran verano Jassie.- lo volví a besar y dejándolo ahí parado deseando por más, salí del baño rumbo a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y me miré al espejo que había al lado de mi cama.- si que lo será.- me dije a mi misma mientras sonreía a mi reflejo.


	4. Petición

Chicas, se lo molesto que debe ser ver que no es un nuevo cap o una nueva historia pero esto es muy importante. Los administradores quieren eliminar todas y cada una de las historias con violencia extrema y lemmons. Muchisimas de esas historias realmente son maravillosas y tienen como máximo uno o dos lemmons, no es justo que las eliminen, valen la pena. Así que si tal vez hacemos mucho ruido entre nosotras, tal vez cambien de idea y los dejen. Por favor, aquí abajo les dejo la petición, léanla y si están de acuerdo fírmenla. Si las ponen también ustedes seria grandioso! Besos, pd: por problemas personales no pude actualizar en mucho tiempo, prometo que en poco tiempo tendrán noticias mias!

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado, Law Masen Cullen


End file.
